Drew Imroth
Drew Imroth is the CEO of Ubient Software and a member of The Marked. Character History The Marked Drew Imroth was a wealthy and extremely powerful businessman, married with three daughters. Imroth was head of Ubient Software, a computer-software development firm that provided services, products and technology for clients around the world, making Imroth one of the richest men in the world. For this reason, Drew was selected by the Brutal and Powerful Elite to become a member of The Marked, and as such his body was then taken over by a future entity, and Imroth used his company to provide political support and financial backing to the group's mission to destroy the 4400. Imroth's cover was nearly blown when Curtis Peck, a 4400 with the ability to reveal the truth, used his power to reveal the existence of the Marked, and Imroth was among the agents named. NTAC agents Tom Baldwin and Diana Skouris promptly interviewed Imroth to see if it was true. Imroth shirked off the questions, however, as he claimed that with his wealth and status, he was the subject of many conspiracies, but considers the theory on the Marked, without a doubt, to be the most farfetched. Though the agents reluctantly believed him, they were profoundly disturbed when they found a "mark" behind his left ear, which Curtis identified as the Marked's only possible distinguished feature. Drew assured them he had it since he was born and was nothing more than a mole, appearing sincere, though Tom still remained doubtful. Knowing he couldn't allow Tom, who was the opposing faction's leading agent, to expose them, Drew arranged for his "friends" in Washington to declare Tom's early report on the Marked as signs of a mental breakdown due to stress, and to take a mandatory 72-hour sick leave at a Seattle Hospital. While there, Drew sent a team of surgeons, under the Marked's control, to overpower and implant Tom with a "mark" of his own, putting him under their control. Drew then paid Curtis off as well, by having a film producer funded by the Marked to "encounter" Curtis and, claiming to be a big fan, gave him a job as director of his own film in exchange for his silence, to which he eagerly obliged. Having tied up all lose ends, Drew visited Tom and Diana at NTAC Seattle Headquarters on the way to a cocktail party, and tried to steer their opinions towards stopping Jordan Collier, which is the Marked's same goal, and that the Marked themselves were heroes for giving up all they knew or cared about to go on the mission through time. Imroth later communicated with his Marked colleagues that, when the time came, Tom would be there for them. Later, Ubient Software was attacked by a super-virus caused by a P-positive, which was slowly destroying his company and the stock-market itself. Imroth was under pressure from his government and his military funders to solve the problem, and promptly ordered Tom, now a Marked, to "deal" with the problem. When it was discovered that Warren Trask, a business partner of Imroth's who he betrayed years back, was the source of the virus, Tom killed him, but not before Trask uploaded all of Imroth's personal information onto the Internet. Afraid it would arouse too much suspicion towards the Marked, the "call came down" from the Elite for Imroth to be terminated and his consciousness transferred to Collier, who would use his ability to eliminate promicin forever. Imroth, as such, pulled a gun out of his desk drawer that evening and shot himself in the head, dying instantly. Trivia The name "Ubient" would seem to be a form of Latin, with a sense of "where-being", possibly designed to evoke "ubiquitous". Category:The Marked